Be With You
by Mawakoi
Summary: Santana envoie un message au mauvais destinataire. Et cette personne va visiblement changer son quotidien.
1. Chapitre 1

**Be With You**

**Titre :** Be With You

**Couple :** Quinntana (Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... Glee encore moins.

**Résumé** : Santana envoie un message au mauvais destinataire. Et cette personne va visiblement changer son quotidien.

**Type :** FanFiction

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour, ou bonsoir. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure vous lisez ceci. J'ai décidé de supprimer l'ancienne fanfiction que j'avais commencé, et de publier celle-là. Je suis désolé pour ceux qui appréciaient le sujet de l'histoire. Mais l'intrigue que j'avais prévu était beaucoup trop compliquée à gérer. Et cette histoire - que j'espère vous allez lire -, est plus facile pour moi à aborder. Ce sera une fanfiction moins sombre et plus "douce" que l'autre. Le titre est tiré d'une chanson (ce n'est pas très original, je sais) de notre cher Noah, qui a rejoint Glee pour cette sixième et dernière saison. Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller écouter son album, je l'ai d'ailleurs écouté en boucle en écrivant ce chapitre. Bref je vous laisser lire, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Le jeudi 23 septembre 2010.

Santana rentra dans son appartement, balança son manteau sur son canapé, et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café. Elle écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant qu'elle avait oublié de demander quelque chose à son patron. La Latina fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir son portable, et décida d'envoyer un message à sa meilleure amie.

Santana, 18:04 : Rachel ! J'ai oublié de te prévenir en partant, je suis désolée. Mais tu peux demander au patron de me donner un jour de repos samedi s'il te plaît ?

Quinn, 18:08 : Je ne suis pas Rachel, désolée. Vous avez dû vous tromper de numéro.

Santana, 18:15 : Oh excusez-moi ! J'ai dû faire une erreur, en entrant vos numéros dans mon téléphone. À qui ai-je l'honneur de parler ?

Quinn, 18:23 : Je ne donne pas mon nom à une personne que je ne connais pas.

Santana, 18:25 : Oh. Je suis navrée. Je pensais que vous étiez quelqu'un que je connaissais. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

Quinn, 18:31: Je ne le suis visiblement pas. Ce n'est pas grave.

* * *

Le jeudi 30 septembre 2010.

La jeune blonde soupira en voyant qu'elle n'avait aucun client. Elle venait de faire le tour de la salle et de nettoyer toutes les tables. Elle regarda sa responsable en s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

\- C'est bon Quinn. Repose-toi un peu. Lui sourit-elle

\- Merci.

La jeune femme partie un peu plus au fond de la salle et s'assit à une table. Elle sortit son téléphone en voulant envoyer un message à Blaine. C'était son colocataire. Et il était étonnamment devenu son meilleur ami. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieur quand elle vit le numéro inconnu dans ses conversations récentes. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de finalement écrire quelque chose.

Quinn, 18:25 : Je m'ennuie.

Santana était dans son salon en train de travailler quand elle entendit son portable vibrer. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit le numéro inconnu. Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre :

Santana, 18:32 : Et que puis-je faire contre ça ?

Quinn, 18:35 : Je ne sais pas. Me parler ?

Santana, 18:40 : Pourquoi vouloir parler à une inconnue ?

Quinn, 18:43 : Je ne sais pas. Très sincèrement je ne pensais pas vous envoyer un message au départ. Toute cette technologie, et le fait de parler sans problème à des inconnus sur le net, est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. Mais je suis lassée de parler au même personne toute la journée. J'ai envie de changer un petit peu ma routine, vous comprenez ?

Santana, 18:45 : Je vois. Nos conversations seront donc le "piment" de votre quotidien ?

Quinn, 18:48 : Qui vous a dit qu'il y en aurait d'autre ?

Santana, 18:52 : Une intuition. Vous avez visiblement envie de me parler.

Quinn, 18:59 : J'ai surtout envie de parler à quelqu'un, et non pas à vous en particulier. Votre numéro était dans mes conversations récentes, et vu votre messages d'hier, il y avait une chance pour que vous ne soyez pas occupée.

Santana, 19:03 : Donc vous voulez juste vous servir de moi ?

Quinn, 19:04 : Non. Je me méfie, c'est tout.

Santana, 19:05 : Hum.

Quinn, 19:08 : De toute façon, vous êtes déjà en train de me parler. Et donc, inconsciemment vous m'occupez.

Santana, 19:10 : Très bien. Pourquoi étiez vous en train de vous ennuyer (ce qui n'est plus le cas à ce que j'ai compris) ?

Quinn, 19:12 : Je suis au travail, et le début de soirée et beaucoup trop calme. Mais j'ai bientôt fini. (Effectivement)

Santana, 19:14 : Oh très bien. Et vous allez disparaître ensuite ?

Quinn, 19:17 : Je ne sais pas encore.

Santana, 19:19 : Bien, je suis visiblement tout de même utilisée, même si vous le niez, ahah. Pourquoi pensiez-vous que je n'étais pas occupée ?

Quinn, 19:21 : Vous avez demandé à Rachel, si elle pouvait demander à votre patron de vous accorder un jour de repos. J'en ai donc conclu que vous aviez fini de travailler à cet heure là.

Santana, 19:23 : Hum. C'est assez effrayant.

Quinn, 19:25 : Peut-être, mais je suis observatrice. C'est tout.

Santana, 19:19 : Hum si vous le dites.

Quinn, 19:30 : J'ai fini, je vous remercie d'avoir rendu ce moment moins ennuyant.

Santana, 19:32 : Alors c'est tout ? Vous partez comme ça ? Aurais-je l'honneur de vous reparler ?

Santana débarrassa sa table et sourit en regardant son chien jouer avec l'une de ses peluches, elle le caressa avant d'aller s'installer dans le canapé. La Latina prit la télécommande et changea rapidement les chaînes. Elle laissa sur un programme, dont elle ne portait pas vraiment d'intérêt, et serra son chien contre elle quand il vint s'asseoir sur ses jambes. Elle soupira et sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant la voix de la présentatrice, qui ne masquait pas le silence pesant qui régnait dans l'appartement. Elle regarda son téléphone en soupirant quand elle vit que l'inconnue, qui avait réussi à occuper son esprit pendant ce début de soirée, ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Elle hésita un instant, de peur d'être trop insistante, mais lui envoya tout de même un message.

Santana, 21:24 : Bien. Je vois.

Quinn était confortablement installée dans son canapé, l'esprit occupé par un recueil d'Apollinaire : Alcools. Soudain, elle entendit son téléphone vibrer sur la table. Elle essaya de l'attraper sans trop bouger, de peur de réveiller le petit être blond qui dormait profondément contre elle. Mais peut-être pas si profondément qu'elle ne le pensait, puisqu'au moment où elle avait enfin réussit à attraper son téléphone, Beth se mit à pleurer. Elle soupira en reposant son téléphone sur la table et se leva en commençant à marcher dans la pièce. La blonde murmurait des choses à l'oreille de sa fille en la berçant et en caressant son dos. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en oubliant totalement son portable.

De son côté Santana partit se coucher, la solitude et l'ennuie prenant le dessus.

* * *

Et oui ! Quinn et Santana vont entretenir une relation à distance ! Mais cela ne risque pas d'être facile vu le passé des deux jeunes femmes. Je ne vous promets pas un chapitre par semaine mais je vais faire mon maximum pour les publier le plus rapidement possible. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review, c'est vraiment important pour moi d'avoir votre avis (même si je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce premier chapitre). Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire - DarrenFan


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de L'auteur :** Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien. J'ai été incroyablement surprise du nombre de review favoris ou même follow. Je suppose donc que vous aimez le thème de l'histoire, et cela me rassure ! Après j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Merci à **Booyaketteuse** qui m'a fait remarqué une erreur dans les dates, cela a été corrigé désolé. Et comme l'a remarqué **naygron** cette fanfiction est Rated M donc j'espère que vous aimez les Lemons xD

**Weedna :** Je suis totalement d'accord ! C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfiction, mes feels Quinntana ont pris le dessus *-* Je vais faire mon maximum pour publier un chapitre par semaine mais du coup les chapitres seront assez court, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas :/ En tout cas merci pour ton review !

Bon je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse lire ;p

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Le vendredi 31 septembre 2010.

Blaine ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Quinn, en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit. Il avança doucement vers le berceau de Beth qui était disposé à droite du lit de la blonde. Il sourit en voyant que le nouveau-né était encore endormi et il la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Le bouclé commença à la bercer quand elle commença à pleurer et avança vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets. Quinn grogna en se cachant sous sa couette et en enfonçant un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller, quand la lumière remplit la pièce. Blaine rigola, la blonde avait du mal à se lever tous les matins.

\- Aller princesse, debout ! Lança Blaine en souriant quand Beth se calma.

\- Humm… 'veux dormir..

\- Quinn, il est déjà 8h, tu vas être en retard…

La blonde se redressa pour regarder l'heure sur son réveil et soupira en voyant que son meilleur ami ne blaguait pas.

\- J'arrive.. Dit-elle en passant ses mains sur son visage pour se réveiller.

\- Okay, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Lança Blaine en sortant de la pièce.

* * *

Au même moment, Kurt était en train de préparer des Pancakes quand il entendit Rachel rentrer dans la cuisine.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda le châtain en souriant à sa meilleure amie.

\- Oui.. Soupira doucement Rachel en se servant un café.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Elle m'inquiète… Murmura la brune en prenant une gorgée de son café, et en désignant Santana encore endormie, d'un signe de tête. Elle avait tiré le rideau de sa chambre en se levant pour qu'elle se réveille doucement grâce à la lumière du salon.

\- Rachel, c'est normal qu'elle réagisse de cette façon, ça faisait un an hier… Ne t'inquiète pas, Satan est forte, elle va s'en remettre. Annonça le châtain en lui souriant de façon rassurante et en faisant couler du coulis de fruit sur la montagne de Pancakes.

\- Je sais Kurt, mais ça fait un an justement ! La Santana qui me faisait peur avant, s'en serait remise depuis longtemps. Et sincèrement, à part aller au travail, elle ne fait absolument rien de ses journées. Sauf bien sur traîner sur l'ordinateur, ou passer le reste de son temps au lit, à écouter de la musique. Elle ne paye même pas de loyer, elle pourrait au moins s'occuper des tâches ménagères…

Au moment ou Rachel avait fini son monologue, Santana entra dans la pièce en soupirant et en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de vivre avec toi Berry. Lança-t-elle méchamment en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

Rachel baissa les yeux en voyant qu'elle l'avait vexé.

\- San' je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Kurt hocha la tête.

\- On s'inquiète juste pour toi Santana… Sourit-il tristement.

\- Et bien arrêtez, c'est de l'énergie gâchée inutilement. Je vais très bien.

\- Si tu le dis. Ce soir on sort avec Rachel, tu viens avec nous ? Lui demanda le châtain en lui servant un Pancakes pour changer de sujet.

\- Non, je travaille ce soir…

\- Santana, viens. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas sortie, et puis tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un… Annonça calmement Rachel

Kurt inspira profondément en sachant que la brune avait prononcé ce qu'il ne faillait justement pas dire.

\- Écoute Berry j'ai peut-être envie de passer la soirée avec Porcelaine mais absolument pas avec toi. Mais puisque tu es sourde je vais te le répéter : Je travaille ce soir ! Et je n'ai pas envie envie de rencontrer quelqu'un…

* * *

Quinn rentra dans la cuisine en baillant 5 minutes après que Blaine soit venu la réveiller. La jeune femme sourit quand elle le vit en train de faire cuire du bacon, avec Beth toujours dans ces bras.

Elle s'avança vers lui et Blaine lui donna doucement la petite fille.

\- Tiens, il est pile à la bonne température… Lui sourit-il en lui tendant un biberon.

\- Merci Blainey, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire que je suis le meilleur, je le sais déjà. Lança Blaine en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et en rigolant, avant se retourner vers la cuisinière pour servir le bacon dans des assiettes.

\- C'est ça oui… Quinn rigola en s'installant sur une chaise de la salle à manger, pour commencer à nourrir sa fille.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ? Demanda Blaine en amenant les deux assiettes sur la table.

\- Je ne sais pas. On pourrait commander chinois et se faire une soirée film, ça te va ?

\- C'est parfait. Oh au fait ! Quand tu es partie te coucher hier soir, tu as laissé ton téléphone sur la table du salon. Et tu as reçu un message d'un numéro inconnu… Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Lui demanda Blaine en souriant un peu plus.

\- Mince ! Quinn écarquilla les yeux. J'ai oublié de lui répondre !

\- Attends ?! Tu as vraiment rencontré quelqu'un ?! Blaine haussa un sourcil.

\- Non ! Non. La jeune femme secoua la tête. C'est quelqu'un qui m'a envoyé un message par erreur, et j'ai discuté un peu avec elle.

\- Oh, c'est une femme. Sourit doucement Blaine

\- Oui, enfin je crois. Ria doucement Quinn. Mais elle m'a demandé si je voulais qu'on continue nos discussions et j'ai oublié de lui répondre.

\- Et tu veux continuer à lui parler ? Le bouclé fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, enfin je crois. Elle a l'air… Sympa. La blonde posa le biberon tout juste terminé sur la table, et plaça sa fille contre son épaule.

\- Oh. Okay mais fait attention Princesse, elle pourrait être une psychopathe. Soupira doucement Blaine.

\- Oui papa, je ferais attention promis. Lança Quinn d'une voix enfantine avant d'éclater de rire.

\- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi ! Ria Blaine avant de lui donner son téléphone. Réponds lui avant d'oublier.

\- Merci. Sourit doucement la jeune femme.

* * *

Un silence inconfortable régnait dans le loft depuis que Santana avait commencé à s'énerver. Mais un bruit provenant du téléphone de Santana le rompit.

Quinn, 8:23 : Hey ! Je suis désolée, j'ai été occupée et j'ai oublié de vous répondre. J'ai probablement envie de continuer de vous parler. C'est incroyable non ? Je serais encore occupée toute la journée mais on peut discuter ce soir si vous le voulez. Bonne journée.

Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement au message et Kurt fronça les sourcils.

Santana, 8:25 : Ce soir, pas de problème. Passez une bonne journée aussi.

\- C'est qui ? Murmura le châtain après que Rachel soit sortie de la pièce.

\- Quelqu'un. Tu es beaucoup trop curieux Porcelaine. Je vais prendre une douche ! Annonça Santana en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, visiblement de meilleure humeur.

Kurt leva les yeux ciel, en se demandant comment il pouvait faire pour continuer à supporter cette femme.

* * *

Je voulais publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui et j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire. Il n'y a pas trop d'avancement dans la relation Quinntana mais il faillait que je fasse le tour des environnements dans lesquels vivent Quinn et Santana. Mais elle parleront beaucoup plus dans le prochain chapitre c'est promis ! ;) Bon notre série et officiellement terminée. J'ai énormément été déçue par ce final ! Et vous ? Vous avez été à la convention ? ^^ Je ne vous retiens pas plus, à la semaine prochaine ! - DarrenFan


	3. Désolée mais ce n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour, je ne suis pas morte. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ? :) Mon ordinateur l'était et j'avoue que je n'avais plus trop envie d'écrire. Mais cet été je m'y suis remis. Et devinez quoi ? Le chapitre 3 est bientôt fini. Je pense que je suis relancée et que les futurs chapitres approchent. Donc restez au nouvelle ;) Je publie aussi cette fanfic sur wattpad si jamais. A bientôt.


End file.
